Northstar
Jean-Paul Beaubier and his twin sister, Jeanne-Marie, were orphaned almost immediately after their birth when their parents were killed in a car crash. About thirty minutes after the crash, the High Evolutionary arrived at the crash site and removed the surviving twins from the car wreck, healing their wounds in the process. He then took them to his home, where he then planted his research into their DNA, giving them the potential to become far more. After this process was complete, they were returned to the crash site where their mother's cousin found them and took them in. However, due to finances, they were forced to send Jeanne-Marie to a private catholic school. Jean-Paul was placed in a foster home at the age of six when his guardians passed away, forcing him to grow up unaware that he even had a sister. During his teen years, Jean-Paul took to stealing and was eventually caught by Raymonde Belmonde. Belmonde took him in and became his mentor after identifying Jean as an Mutant having had experience with them in the past, helping Jean-Paul to come to terms with his powers and sexuality. Jean-Paul also spent some time in a circus, becoming a talented trapeze artist and creating the family he never had with his fellow performers. However, Jean-Paul still had quite a bit of pent up anger and frustration within him which he ultimately expressed by joining the separatist Front de Libération du Québec movement. Jean-Paul acted as a courier for the Libération before he reliased that their tactics were too violent when he was forced to save the lives of innocent bystanders from one of their bombs. Jean-Paul quickly severed all ties with the Front after this incident. Some time later, Jean Paul secretly used his powers to become an Olympic world ski champion, earning him a bundle of fame and wealth. This fame brought him to the attention of James Hudson, who worked for the Canadian government, and was the founder of the team of super humans known as Alpha Flight. Hudson had already recruited Jeanne-Marie and his wife, Heather, noticed a resemblance between the two from a newspaper article about Jean-Paul. Thrilled to be reunited with the sister he had never known, Jean-Paul joined Alpha Flight. Adding to the twins surprise was the intense blinding light that was generated when the two touched. Powers and Abilities Northstar is a Mutant and has displayed the following powers: * Gestalt Photokinesis:'''Originally he could only generate light when in physical contact with his twin sister Aurora. Should he link hands with Aurora, they could generate a light equivalent to a lighthouse beacon (one million foot candles) by each sibling’s varying the rate of acceleration of his or her own molecules out of phase with those of the other’s. * '''Photokinesis: He can generate from his body a bright white light equivalent at maximum intensity to half million-foot candles. He does so by varying the rate of acceleration of the molecules of his body out of phase with one another, thereby generating a cascade of photonic discharges. ** Concussive Blasts: He has the ability to send out powerful concussive blasts that can do considerable damage. He can project these from his hands and out from his body in a series of concussive bursts. * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Speed: He possesses the ability to propel his body at superhuman speed, becoming a living projectile. Through an act of concentration, Northstar can channel a portion of the kinetic energy of the atomic motion in his body’s molecules in a single direction. This can accelerate his body in a velocity in direct proportions to the amount of kinetic energy he has tapped. It was once theoretically possible for him to reach 99% of the speed of light (186, 272 miles per second in a vacuum), although he never traveled at anywhere near that speed since if he did, he would wreak great damage upon himself and his environment. Northstar can also move a portion of his body at superhuman speed at a time. ** Heightened Reflexes: He possesses reflexes far above the average human. His reflexes are so advanced that he can go through a burning entire apartment, checking all the rooms and taking out the survivors in just mere seconds. ** Accelerated Metabolism: He possesses a boosted metabolism that can be used to heal wounds quickly. ** Superhuman Durability: As a side effect of partially robbing his molecules of their atomic motion, the binding forces within and between the molecules increase. This enhances the sheer toughness of Northstar's entire body. This effect gives his skin enough durability to withstand the ravages of wind, friction and air turbulence. ** G-Force Compensation: He has the ability to use his super speed to automatically compensate for any G-Force difference. * Flight: He has the ability to propel himself through the air. To hover in mid-air Northstar applies thrust downward in a carefully controlled manner. When carrying another, unprotected human being aloft, Northstar does not move faster than 60 miles per hour in order that his "passenger" may be able to breathe easily (Northstar himself can breathe at somewhat higher rates due to training) and so that the "passenger" will not suffer harm from wind, friction, or air turbulence. Category:Heroes Category:Alpha Flight Category:Enhanced Category:Gifted Category:X-Men Category:Mutants